Equipment used in playing the game of golf commonly includes covers for certain clubs such as "woods" which can become marred by contact with other clubs in the same bag. To avoid damage to the golf club heads it has been common to use covers fabricated of flexible material such as plastic leather or knitted fabric.
Such golf club covers are removed from the golf club head when the club is to be used and as a result often are misplaced or lost. To avoid loss or misplacement it is common to provide tethers to maintain the cover attached to the bag or to each other. However in such arrangements the tethers often become tangled and are otherwise troublesome to use.
In some prior art arrangements it is common to use Velcro material with complementary portions associated with the bag and with the golf club cover. In such arrangements there is a need to properly align the mating Velcro portions with each other to insure that the cover is attached to the golf bag.